Teman
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang persahabatan Mitsunari dan Ieyasu...


Warning: OOC, sok dramatis, lebay, kebanyakan skip, alur super ngebut.

Genre: Friendship-tragedy. Banyak selingan humor garing.

SenBas © CAPCOM

Yang di _**bolditalic**_ anggap saja isi hati Mitsunari. _Italic_ kejadian di masa lampau. Konten ga nurut kejadian di SenBas 3 karena saya mau bikin fic yang sok dramatis. –apeh?-

* * *

**-Mitsunari's POV-**

* * *

_**Aku masih dapat mengingat, dikala itu, dipagi itu, saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan tubuhku terasa sakit. Oh bagus… aku ingat, kemarin aku terjatuh dari kuda saat hendak menaiki makhluk satu itu. Aku bermaksud meniru Toyotomi Hideyoshi, pahlawan yang sangat kupuja. Saking memujanya, sampai aku selalu ikut untuk menyaksikkan ia melawan daimyo lain dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin… aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi seberapa paniknya Hanbei sewaktu aku terjatuh.

"Bangun juga akhirnya kau, anak nakal!" sindir seseorang saat aku berdiri dan bermaksud membuka jendela.

Aku menoleh, terlihat sosok Hanbei yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ia berjalan dan menghampiriku. Diacak-acaknya rambutku sehingga aku mengerang kesal saat ia telah berada di dekatku.

"Kau ini memang idiot sejati," ledeknya. Membuat mukaku menjadi merah karena kesal.

"Aku bukan idot! Kau yang idiot," balasku. Ia tertawa seolah aku sedang melucu.

"Hei, ayo cepat ganti bajumu. Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti," katanya sembari tersenyum iseng. Aku hanya bisa cemberut melihatnya keluar dari kamarku dan ngeloyor pergi entah kemana.

Cepat-cepat aku mengganti bajuku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku berlarian kecil untuk mencari Hanbei, sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

"Ah, Mitsunari," panggilnya sewaktu ia melihatku berdiri membodoh. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu."

Aku menghampiri Hanbei dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kutatap orang yang diajaknya berbicara— seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia hampir sama denganku, atau mungkin lebih. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, membuatku mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Hanbei.

"Hei, kenapa denganmu Mitsunari?"

Kulihat ia masih tersenyum ke arahku. Oh, pastilah ia mengira aku adalah anak yang aneh.

"Dasar… ada apa sih denganmu? Tak biasanya ia begini."

"Grogi?"

Ucapannya membuatku semakin bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hanbei. Dia pasti membenciku, aku yakin dia pasti membenciku. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menenangkan diriku, tapi begitu terkejutnya aku sewaktu membuka mata, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di depan mataku.

"Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Salam kenal! Siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Hanbei –kembali- menepuk pundakku. Mengejutkanku.

"A-aku…" aku melirik ke arah Hanbei. Ia tersenyum lembut, mendukungku. "M-Mitsunari! Ishida Mitsunari."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Namamu Ishida Mitsunari—benar kan?" ia menjabat tanganku, membuatku sedikit tersentak karena kaget.

"A-ah, iya!"

"Baiklah Mitsunari, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik selamanya."

Ia kembali tersenyum, aku terdiam… lama baru membalas senyumannya.

"Ya."

* * *

_**Teman—itulah sebutan untuk kita. Aku merasakan hari-hariku sepi tanpamu dan waktu-waktuku mati saat kau tiada. Namun senyummu menghapuskan segala kerisauan yang merantaiku.

* * *

**_

"Hei Mitsu, ayo kita main!" panggilnya kejauhan. Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil.

"Kau tidak mau main, ya? Ya sudah lah…"

Ia memasang wajah kecewa. Ia lalu menghampiri kerumunan anak-anak desa yang tengah bermain dan berbicara kepada mereka. Mereka lalu tertawa dan bermain bersama. Ah, lihatlah dia… dalam sekejab ia sudah dapat akrab dengan anak-anak itu. Sementara aku disini hanya bisa melihat mereka bersenang-senang.

'Alangkah enaknya jadi dia…'

Aku terlalu asyik memperhatikan mereka sampai tak terasa matahari pun kini berwarna kemerahan. Anak-anak itu akhirnya bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Ieyasu, dan Ieyasu membalas lambaian itu dengan semangat.

Aku pun juga hendak beranjak pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku terkena lemparan sandal jerami, sehingga aku menoleh kebelakang dengan raut muka mengerikan karena aku sangat kesal!

Aku mendapati Ieyasu yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena melihat mukaku. Dan hal itu semakin membuatku kesal. Kuraih sandal jerami yang terjatuh di dekatku dan kulemparkan ke arahnya.

**Plak!**

Kini giliran aku yang tertawa saat kusaksikkan sandal itu mengenai mukanya dengan tepat. Ia memasang wajah kesal.

"Berani juga kau!" teriaknya sambil melempar balik sandal itu kepadaku. Dengan mudah aku menghindarinya.

"Tentu saja! Ayo maju!" aku balik melemparkan sandal itu kepadanya.

Entah berapa lama kami terus main lempar-lemparan seperti itu. Matahari yang tadinya memerah kini sudah benar-benar bersembunyi. Bulan muncul menggantikannya. Kami berdua berbaring kelelahan karena acara lempar-lemparan nista tersebut.

"Kau lumayan juga…" kata Ieyasu dengan nafas tersegal-segal. Sebuah sandal menutupi mukanya.

"Kau juga lumayan!" kataku diantara nafasku yang berat sambil tersenyum bangga.

Kami berdua tertawa lepas. Persetan dengan Hanbei yang mungkin tengah kebingungan mencariku, aku masih ingin berada disini, tertawa dan bersenang-senang disini.

* * *

_**Kaulah teman, orang yang telah mengajariku untuk mau terbuka kepada orang lain…

* * *

**_

"Hei Mitsunari! Ayo main!" panggil Ieyasu lagi, kali ini ditengah kerumunan anak-anak desa. Mereka hendak bermain bola.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya dapat menggeleng kecil. Reaksiku lagi-lagi membuatnya kecewa. Kupikir ia akan meninggalkanku seperti kemarin, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menggandeng tanganku. Menyeretku yang tengah duduk-duduk di bawah pohon menuju ke arah mereka.

"E-eh? Apa-apaan sih?"

"Ayolah~ tidak seru kalau kau hanya menatap dari kejauhan. Ayo ikut main!"

"Berhenti! Aku tidak mau! Nanti kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut bagaimana?" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ieyasu.

"Tidak apa, aku yang akan meyakinkan mereka."

"Ieyasu, aku benar-benar tidak mau!"

Tampaknya percuma saja usahaku untuk berontak. Kini aku sudah berada di hadapan anak-anak itu. Aku bersembunyi di balik Ieyasu sambil mencengkeram pundaknya kuat-kuat—yang dapat dipastikan hal itu akan membuatnya meringis kesakitan, tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Ieyasu, kau gila apa?" bisikku.

"Bukan, aku stress," jawabnya singkat.

Aku melirik ke arah mereka. Tampaknya mereka tengah bisik-bisik membicarakanku. Mereka pasti membenciku…

"Hei, boleh tidak anak ini bergabung?"

Aku tersentak. Hei, mana mungkin mereka mau menerimaku, Ieyasu! Kupejamkan mataku dan kuhela nafas berat. Kubuka kedua mataku, aku mencuri pandang ke arah mereka dan langsung melihat kea rah tanah. Sial! Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di hadapan mereka! Mereka pasti menganggapku anak aneh dan mereka pasti akan membenciku, pasti! Tapi…

"N-namaku Ishida Mitsunari…" jantungku berdetak tak karuan karena grogi. Ini kali pertama tubuhku terasa lemas dan kakiku serasa tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku saat aku menyebutkan nama. "Bo-bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"ucapku yang mungkin sedikit terdengar seperti bentakan.

Tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Jantungku sudah terasa copot. Bayangan suara gelak tawa mereka dan penolakan yang mereka berikan membuat tubuhku semakin terasa lemas saja.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

**Deg!**

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa kutahan tercetak jelas di wajahku.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai permainannya teman-teman!" teriak Ieyasu, mengagetkan semua orang yang berjantung dan kemudian mendapatkan respon yang tak kalah heboh dari mereka.

"Coba kejar aku kalau kalian sanggup!"

Ieyasu tertawa sambil lari membawa bola, membuat beberapa orang anak yang protes karena penyalahan aturan mengejarnya sambil tertawa. Aku lari mengikuti mereka. Akan tetapi di tengah-tengah tubuhku oleng dan akupun terjatuh. Melihatku, seorang anak berhenti dan berbalik arah untuk menolongku, disusul oleh anak-anak lainnya. Dan kini mereka sudah mengerumuniku, bertanya-tanya akan keadaanku dengan wajah cemas. Beberapa diantara mereka membantuku untuk berdiri. Ieyasu pun berhenti dan berjalan dengan santai ke arahku.

"Semangat, Mitsunari…" tiba-tiba saja Ieyasu mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Mulai sekarang kamu adalah teman kami. Hari ini, besok, dan lusa—kita akan selalu bersamamu."

Aku menatap sejenak ke arah tanah tempatku berpijak karena malu melihat senyum di wajah mereka. Ieyasu masih tetap saja mengacak-ngacak rambutku, tak perduli kalau aku risih dan ingin menonjoknya karena hal itu. Aku pun lalu memangang lurus ke arah Ieyasu dan—

"DAPAT BOLANYA!"

Aku merebut bola yang dijinjing Ieyasu dengan sebelah tangan dan berlari agar dia tidak bisa merebut bola itu dari tanganku.

"Kerja bagus, Mitsunari!" sorak mereka sambil berlari mengikutiku. Ieyasu hanya cengo.

"Ini sunguh tidak adiiilll!"

* * *

…_**membantuku merasakan bagaimana perasaan saat marah, sedih, dan senang bersamamu…

* * *

**_

"HEAH!" teriakku saat menebaskan pedang bambu itu ke target yang ada di depanku. Disinilah aku, berlatih pedang habis-habisan sampai malam. Tak jauh dari tempatku berlatih, Ieyasu duduk-duduk sambil menyaksikan latihan soreku.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Tanya Ieyasu yang mulai bosan melihatku latihan di halaman belakang kediamanku. "Kau baru saja pulang dari medan perang pagi ini—jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk latihan…"

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, teman sepermainanku semenjak kecil.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat," kataku dingin.

Ieyasu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mitsunari... apakah ini semua kau lakukan demi dia?"

Aku tak menjawab.

"Apakah ucapanku tepat?"

Aku masih tak menjawab.

"Jawablah, Mitsunari!"

"Itu semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu…"

Air mukanya berubah ketika mendengar jawabanku. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiriku. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju latihanku.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku? SELAMA INI KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA? KAKTUS YANG BISA BERBICARA? KITA TEMAN, BUKAN? SUDAH SEWAJARNYA AKU MENGHAWATIRKANMU—BUKAN CUMA AKU, TAPI MEREKA JUGA, TEMAN –TEMANMU YANG LAIN! Kau seakan hanya menuruti ambisimu untuk menjadikan Hideyoshi-sama sebagai penguasa Jepang tanpa memperdulikan sejauh mana tubuhmu dapat bertahan. Kau ini manusia, bukanlah mesin pembunuh!"

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SAAT INI!"

"DAN KAU JUGA TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KAMI SAAT INI!"

Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar dan berbalik untuk meninggalkanku.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi," ucapnya dingin sebelum ia pergi. Sekali lagi, aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Seminggu hari juga aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan Ieyasu, alih-alih berbicara, menemukan batang hidungnya saja tidak dapat. Seorang anak buahnku berkata kalau saat ini ia pergi ke medan perang. Kata prajurit itu lagi, seharusnya Ieyasu dan pasukannya sudah sampai disini semenjak kemarin. Namun kenyataannya, sampai detik ini ia belum muncul.

Merasa sudah terlalu pusing dengan masalah ini, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak. Aku keluar dari kediamanku dan menyusuri jalanan kota yang kian lama nampak kian padat itu. Nampaknya Hideyoshi-sama benar-benar berhasil membawa kemakmuran bagi rakyatnya. Kulihat sepanjang perjalanan, tampak ibu-ibu yang membicarakan suaminya dan menu makan malam hari ini, bapak-bapak yang mengeluh karena pekerjaannya yang berat dan istrinya yang galak, sepasang muda-mudi yang bertengkar hebat karena hal remeh, dan sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah bermain petak umpet di sebuah taman yang luas.

Aku teringat dengan teman-temanku. Dulu, sewaktu kami masih kecil kami sering bermain di tempat ini. Tertawa dan menangis bersama, saling bertukar mimpi satu sama lain. Sekarang entah bagaimana. Sebagian teman-temanku mengabdi di tempat Hideyoshi-sama, beberapa orang menjadi anak buahku dan beberapa orang lainnya menjadi anak buah Ieyasu. Beberapa lainnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Lama aku berada disana, menyaksikkan anak-anak itu. Tanpa sengaja pandanganku menangkap sosok seorang pria dengan tubuh penuh luka—Tokugawa Ieyasu, berdiri di bawah pohon dan juga melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke arahku. Dia segera membuang pandangannya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku menyapanya ketika sudah berada di hadapannya, dan ia menunduk ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Saat ini aku masih tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu, tahu." Ucap Ieyasu gagap.

"Tidak boleh?" balasku.

"Err… tidak juga."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Perkataanmu tempo hari…"

"Ah, aku tahu… aku salah. Maafkan aku, tampaknya aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu…" Ieyasu masih tidak menatapku.

"Tidak juga. Aku terus memikirkan perkataanmu beberapa hari ini. Kurasa kau benar, aku terlalu memaksakan diriku…"

Ieyasu menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Lihat, jelek sekali wajahmu yang kacau seperti ini," ledekku. Ieyasu kemudian menjitak kepalaku.

"Seperti kau tampan saja!"

Aku balas menjitak Ieyasu. Kami pun menghabiskan sisa sore ini dengan saling meledek dan tertawa lepas; sama saat kami masih kanak-kanak dahulu.

—namun sayang, waktu itu aku belum menyadarinya... 'sesuatu' yang hilang dari tawa Ieyasu. Sesuatu yang terjadi saat kepergian terakhirnya sehingga membuatnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Sesuatu yang tengah ada di pikirannya saat ini…

* * *

…_**dan juga perasaan sakit; kebencian yang luar biasa terhadap seseorang.

* * *

**_

Bola mataku membulat, mulutku terkunci, kakiku serasa lemas saat kulihat darah segar keluar dari tubuh Hideyoshi-sama yang mulai limbung dan terjatuh… bernafas dengan berat sejenak, kemudian tak bergerak sama sekali. Dadaku sesak, aku berteriak memanggil nama Hideyoshi-sama namun ia tak menjawab. Aku berlari menghampirinya, namun ia tak jua bergerak. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun kemudian aku berhenti saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…

Perlahan rasa sesak itu digantikan oleh sakit yang luar biasa saat kulihat si pembunuh itu menatapku dengan pandangan sayu dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dari Hideyoshi-sama. Amarah dan kebencian membakarku… aku tidak dapat mengontrolnya. Satu goresan luka berhasil kutorehkan pada dirinya; orang yang telah membunuh sosok yang kukagumi selama ini… Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?" bentakku, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Aku terlanjur percaya padamu…"

Kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat sampai cairan merah menetes jatuh dari telapak tanganku… darahku.

"Demi untuk kejayaanku…"

Badanku seakan bergerak dikendalikan amarah saat aku mendengar jawabannya dengan nada datar tanpa emosi itu. Pertarungan sengit kami sudah tidak dapat lagi dihindari.

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga pertarungan maut hari itu berakhir dan hari kembali berganti. Kini, keluarga Tokugawa berhasil mencapai puncak kejayaannya dan menjadi penguasa tertinggi di Jepang. Hari demi hari berlalu, waktu terus berjalan, keadaan kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Normal seperti sewaktu Hideyoshi-sama masih memimpin, normal seperti sewaktu Hideyoshi-sama masih hidup dan ada di tengah-tengah kami… namun tidak dengan diriku.

Kebencian dan rasa sakit yang kuterima hari itu telah berhasil menyeretku ke dalam jurang tergelap manusia yang mereka namakan dengan 'dendam'. Selama Tokugawa Ieyasu masih hidup di muka bumi ini, Ishida Mitsunari tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pria 'normal' seperti biasanya. Aku mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membalas dendam kepada Ieyasu. Membunuhnya walaupun aku harus menyusuri ujung neraka yang paling dalam…

* * *

_**Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjadi orang yang bertahan di akhir… orang yang tertawa akan kematianmu.

* * *

**_

**-normal POV-**

Mitsunari menatap tajam pria berarmor serba kuning di hadapannya itu, begitu sebaliknya. Atmosfir peperangan yang panas dan angin kehancuran menyelimuti pertemuan kembali mereka.

"Salah satu diantara kita mungkin akan mati hari ini…" Ieyasu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil nyawaku..."

"DIAM KAU, PEMBUNUH!"

"_Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Salam kenal! Siapa namamu?"_

Mitsunari mencabut pedangnya dan segera menerjang ke arah Ieyasu. Ditebaskannya pedang itu kuat-kuat ke tubuh sahabatnya, namun dengan sigap Ieyasu menghindari serangan Mitsunari dan melancarkan serangan balik. Menanggapi akan hal itu, Mitsunari meloncat ke samping dan segera menggunakan pedangnya sebagai pelindung sehingga tinju tangan kosong Ieyasu hanya berhasil menghancurkan tanah tempat Mitsunari berpijak sebelumnya dengan sukses.

Debu-debu berterbangan, membuat Ieyasu tidak dapat mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan lebih jelas karena pandangannya terhalang. Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan mendadak dari Mitsunari mengenai bahunya. Ieyasu pun mengerang kesakitan dan refleks melancarkan tinjunya mengenai perut Mitsunari yang tidak sempat menghindar sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpelanting lumayan jauh dan memuntahkan darah.

"_A-aku__… __Mitsunari! Ishida Mitsunari."_

Seolah tak memperdulikan rasa sakit di badan mereka, mereka terus bertarung. Menghabisi satu sama lain dengan serangan-serangan dasyat yang mereka lancarkan. Dalam sekejap, tempat mereka bertarung telah hancur berantakan. Tubuh mereka pun telah dihiasi oleh luka dan darah segar yang mengalir turun setetes demi setetes. Tenaga mereka hampir terkuras habis oleh pertarungan tersebut.

Mereka bangkit dengan nafas tersegal-segal, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan membunuh. Kembali mereka maju untuk menyerang; serangan dengan seluruh sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka punya…

**CRAAASH!**

Ieyasu dapat merasakan dinginnya pedang Mitsunari yang menembus dadanya. Darahnya menyembur, menetes membasahi tanah tempatnya berdiri. Tangan Mitsunari gemetar saat ia merasakan cairan merah milik temannya jatuh mengenai tangannya. Mendadak keraguan menyelimuti hatinya. Ditatapnya wajah Ieyasu—orang yang dibencinya dengan harapan segala keraguan miliknya akan hilang. Namun terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Ieyasu justru tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau hebat, Mitsunari…"

Gigi Mitsunari bergemelutuk setelah mendengar ucapan Ieyasu.

"KENAPA? SEHARUSNYA DENGAN KEMAMPUANMU YANG SEKARANG KAU BISA MENGHINDARI SERANGANKU DENGAN MUDAH, TAPI KENAPA?" teriak Mitsunari.

"Untuk… menanggung dosa… yang telah kuperbuat…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ieyasu tumbang ke tanah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ieyasu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang tersisa dari dirinya. Darah masih mengalir dari luka fatal yang ada di dadanya. Melihatnya, Mitsunari hanya diam dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong, seolah tersihir oleh guna-guna yang kuat.

Mitsunari kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya saat setetes air mendarat dengan lembut di pipinya. Disusul setetes air itu dengan tetesan-tetesan lain. Gerimis turun seolah langit turut berduka atas kematian Tokugawa Ieyasu. Mitsunari melihat ke arah mayat temannya lalu memandang tangannya sendiri yang kini berwarna merah—terlumuri oleh darah sahabatnya. Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku membunuhnya… AKU TELAH BERHASIL MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Mitsunari tertawa puas atas hasil kerjanya, atas terbalasnya dendam yang selama ini disimpan olehnya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan segarnya gerimis yang mengenai tubuhnya. Ia berputar-putar senang. Terus tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa laksana orang yang sudah kehabisan akal sehat. Namun lama kelamaan, tawa puasnya berubah menjadi getir. Ia memandang ke arah langit dengan tatapan hampa. Gerimis telah berubah menjadi hujan…

"_Semoga__ kita bisa menjadi teman baik selamanya."_

Terasa olehnya, cairan bening nan hangat mengalir turun dari kedua bola matanya. Ia pun terjatuh karena lututnya yang sudah lemas sedari tadi tidak kuat lagi menompang berat badannya. Air mata yang tersamarkan oleh hujan membasahi pipinya. . Dicengkeram tanah di dekatnya dengan frustasi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dan digigitnya bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar.

"BANGSAT KAU, TOKUGAWA IEYASU!" erangnya memilukan.

Dan hujan pun terus turun…

* * *

Words: 2.733

Aselinya saya mo buat fic yang isinya penceritaan secara singkat perasaan Mitsunari, tapi setelah membaca fic kakak saya (yang statusnya telah diakui, liat aja di pesbuk XDD *plak*), **Silvermoonarisato **saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin versi kompelitnya yang lengkap dengan fitur lempar-lemparan sandal –whatdenistaisthat-.

En terakhir, ripiu plis~ yang main baca/fave g review dicium sama Mitsuhide =..=b


End file.
